MY BABY
by melonbread ff
Summary: THE HYUN FAMILY FANFICTION - DAEHYUNXBAEKHYUNXTAEHYUNG HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

MY BABY

The Hyun Family Fanfiction

Main cast :

Hyun family

Chanyeol

Moohyun [OC]

BL, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst, family

Happy reading ^^

07.00 am

Ini terlalu pagi bagi seseorang pria dewasa yang baru saja kembali dari tempatnya bekerja setengah jam yang lalu. Menjadi CEO bukan berarti hanya duduk santai dengan enaknya memerintah bawahannya. Dia justru bekerja lebih keras dan lebih lama dari office boy sekalipun. Semua dilakukan karena memang dia tidak mau menjadi CEO yang pemalas dan targetnya harus bisa tercapai dalam waktu dekat.

Dia adalah CEO yang terhitung lumayan muda. Usianya 30 tahun. Namun wajahnya bisa dikatakan muda dan karismatik.

Suara dering ponselnya tidak berhenti berbunyi. Menanti sang CEO menjawabnya.

"yeobseo" terdengar nadanya sedikit sengit karena tidurnya terusik.

"apa kau masih tidur hah? Bangun sekarang juga dan datang ke alamat yang kukirim padamu!"

Suara nyaring milik seorang wanita tua membuatnya bangun dengan terpaksa. Dia hanya mengenakan bokser karena kebiasaannya dirumah. Rambutnya begitu berantakan walau hanya tidur setengah jam lalu.

"eomma... jangan hari ini, aku sedang..."

"MWO? Jangan bohong padaku dasar anak nakal! Eomma sudah menanyakan pada sekertarismu dan hari ini kau senggang, cepat bergegas!"

Rambut hitamnya mencuat keatas seakan tidak dipedulikan. Kakinya ia seret ke lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin.

"eomma ingin aku kemana?" jawabnya malas

"menjemput Taetae"

Gerakannya terhenti sempurna.

Kemudian dia tertawa keras. Wanita yang ia panggil eomma pun terdiam sejenak lalu saat anaknya berhenti tertawa aneh dia memulai lagi.

"bagaimanapun juga ini sudah saatnya dia bersamamu"

"dia sudah berada ditangan yang benar eomma, untuk apa aku mengambilnya dan memasukkannya di neraka? Dia akan menangis kesepian disini, aku tidak bisa selalu ada untuk memberinya air susu, aku bukan babysitter..."

"JUNG DAEHYUN JAGA BICARAMU!TAEHYUNG ADALAH ANAK KANDUNGMU!"

Daehyun meremas kuat botol plastik ditangannya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dia muak.

"Dae... dengarkan eomma, kumohon... ah maaf eomma membentakmu, maaf nee?... eomma sudah memikirkan hal ini, jadi kumohon datanglah hari ini, dia sudah menunggu kedatanganmu... Daehyun-ah, kumohon... jemput dia chagi..." suara wanita tua itu melembut dan berulang kali meminta maaf.

Sudah seharusnya. Karena Jung Daehyun tidak lebih seperti setan berwujud manusia. Apalagi jika ada yang menyebutkan sebuah nama yang sudah lama ingin dia lupakan. Jung Taehyung.

Daehyun kembali mengontrol emosinya saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar suara isakan kecil Eommanya. Dia tahu hatinya memang sekeras baja, namun untuk seseorang yang melahirkannya di dunia dia tak ingin melukainya barang secuil.

"arraseo... aku harap eomma mengirim seseorang ke apartemenku dan menyiapkan kamar untuknya, aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan sedikit lelah"

"ji-jinjja? Ba-baiklah Dae, tenang saja akan eomma atur semua saat kau pergi kesana. Gumawo chagi"

Daehyun segera memutuskan sambungan telfon dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di counter dapur. Dia menatap sekeliling apartemennya yang sunyi. Sudah 12 tahun dia hidup sendiri disini. Tapi setelah ini akan ada orang lain. Seseorang yang dikaruniai gen darinya. Bocah kecil usia 10 tahun, Jung Taehyung.

xxxxvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Taetae ingat pesan halmoni, kau tidak boleh nakal dan turuti kata Appa, arraseo?"

Bocah pria kecil berusia 10 tahun mengangguk pelan saat seorang nenek memeluknya dan memberikan nasihat. Setelah dilepaskan oleh nenek dan saudara-saudara dari eomma, anak itu berjalan menuju mobil audi yang terparkir didepan rumah sederhana neneknya. Sang pemilik audi itu masih berada diluar, berbincang dengan neneknya.

"Daehyun anakku..." sang nenek segera menangis meraung melihat namja 30 tahun itu mendekat padanya. Daehyun memberikan bow sedalam mungkin.

"terima kasih eommonim sudah memelihara Taehyung, aku merasa telah mengambil cucumu dengan paksa"

"aniyo, aku bahagia membesarkan Taehyung, aku bahkan mengucapkan banyak terima kasihku karena kau masih peduli pada kami, kau juga berperan penting dalam pertumbuhan Taehyung, kau adalah Appanya, dia akan lebih senang jika bersama orang tuanya"

Daehyun menghela nafas dalam, kemudian dia kembali membungkuk hormat dan berpamitan.

Di dalam mobil menjadi begitu dingin dan suasana sangat aneh. Daehyun sama sekali tidak mengajak bicara apalag menatap Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Bocah itu sudah cukup dewasa dan mengerti tentang situasi yang dialaminya.

Eommanya sudah meninggal sejak ia dilahirkan, kemudian entah alasan apa dia dibesarkan oleh nenek dari ibunya. Dia bertemu Daehyun hanya saat Lunar dan Natal, selebihnya Daehyun selalu bekerja dan tinggal sendirian di Seoul yang jaraknya 5 jam dari rumah neneknya.

Taehyung memainkan rubiknya lagi. Dia hanya bisa menyelesaikan satu sisi saja karena memang itu yang baru ia kuasai. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki aktivitas lain dari pada diam mematung karena Appanya tidak mengajaknya bicara.

"kenapa kau tidak menangis?"

Taehyung hampir saja menjatuhkan rubiknya mendengar suara merdu sang Appa. Mata kecilnya kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Daehyun.

"kau tinggal dengan halmoni sejak bayi, kenapa kau tidak memberontak saat kubawa? Apa kau tidak menyayangi halmoni?"

Taehyung membuka mulutnya mengerti. Dia terdiam mencoba mencari jawaban yang bisa diterima Appanya.

"karena ... aku lebih menyayangi Appa daripada halmoni..."

Daehyun merasakan ulu hatinya seperti di hantam keras. Matanya sedikit tidak fokus.

"aku sudah besar, aku tidak akan menangis seperti anak perempuan, aku tidak mau merepotkan Appa"

Pegangan stir Daehyun mengerat.

"aku selalu bermimpi tentang Eomma dan dia selalu memberitahuku bahwa aku harus menjadi anak baik, karena Appa adalah namja paling baik sedunia"

Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

Taehyung terkejut saat Daehyun menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berbelok ke tempat peristirahatan. Segera setelah mendapatkan tempat parkir Daehyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"keluar, kita istirahat sebentar"

Taehyung menurut begitu saja dan keluar sambil membawa tas kecilnya. Dia mengekori Daehyun ke kantin yang menyediakan banyak makanan. Mulutnya menganga lebar melihat deretan menu yang menggugah seleranya. Dia lapar karena menantikan Daehyun sejak pagi. Dia hanya makan sedikit saat itu dan tidak heran jika perutnya meraung minta diisi.

"katakan pada ahjumma itu apa yang ingin kau makan" Daehyun mengeluarkan uang cash di dompetnya.

"jinjja? Aku boleh pesan apa saja Appa?yeyy!" jerit Taehyung bahagia. Teriakan bahagianya membuat ahjumma disana tersenyum dan tertawa melihat Taehyung.

"aigoo putra anda lucu sekali" ucap Ahjumma tadi pada Daehyun. Daehyun hanya mengangguk canggung.

"jangan terlalu banyak atau kau akan sakit perut nanti" ucap Daehyun pada bocah kecil yang sudah kegirangan di depan meja pesanan.

"nee Appa , terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku" dia tersenyum lebar menampilkan eye-smilenya yang membuat Daehyun mencelos. Eye-smile itu mirip sekali dengan milik mendiang istrinya.

"aku akan ke toilet, kau duduk disana saja"

"nee Appa"

xxxxvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"YA! BAJINGAN! JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI! Kyaaaa! Kyungsoo dimana kau bocah tengik?!"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut brunette panjang berlari di jalanan yang untungnya tidak banyak kendaraan besar yang lewat. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari menghindari kejaran seorang pria tambun yang berada 3 meter dibelakangnya.

"Baekhee chagi! Tunggu oppa! Hosh hosh kembali pada oppa chagi!" teriak pria itu yang ternyata masih kuat mengejar si gadis brunette.

"hosh.. demi tuhan jika aku bertemu bocah bermata bulat itu akan kucincang dia!"

Melihat rest area membuat otaknya langsung bekerja dengan berlari mencari tempat persembunyian.

"bagus! Bagaimanapun juga jangan sampai si gendut itu menemukanku!"

xxxxvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Daehyun berjalan ke arah selatan setelah salah satu penjaga di rest area menunjukkan jalan ke toilet. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalanya atau membasuh wajahnya yang terasa lelah.

"Baekhee apa kau didalam? Keluar chagi~ oppa tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu~"

Daehyun menatap heran pada pria tambun yang mondar-mandir di depan toilet wanita. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan pria tadi. Mana ada wanita yang akan mendengarkannya jika dia bicara dengan gaya seperti orang mabuk.

Merasa bukan urusannya dia masuk ke toilet tanpa mempedulikan pria tadi.

"hahh.. aku harus membeli aspirin" Daehyun memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sejak tadi.

"Ah!"

Daehyun terlonjak mendengar suara dari arah bilik toilet. Dia menoleh dan menemukan salah satu pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang gadis dengan dandanan berantakan dan tampaknya kakinya basah akibat masuk kloset.

"aisshh! Menjijikan! Sialan!" makinya dengan mulut kissablenya.

Daehyun menggeleng heran kenapa ada wanita di toilet pria. Kemudian dia teringat pria tambun diluar sana.

"keluarlah agashi, ada pria besar diluar yang mencari seorang wanita sejak tadi" ucapnya.

Mata wanita itu menyalang. Dia membeku sejenak mendengar info dari Daehyun.

"jeongmal? Dia masih diluar? Eotthoke? Tolong aku ahjussi! Kalau tidak aku bisa mati ditangannya!"

Daehyun menatap aneh pada wanita yang mendekatinya. Memohon untuk diselamatkan.

"apa kau berusaha memanfaatkanku? Apa ini modus kejahatan terbaru?"

Mata indah itu membulat. Dia makin mendekati Daehyun dengan gesture menantang

"mworago? Aku bukan orang seperti itu tuan! Haishh~ tidak kah kau bisa membedakan mana wajah penjahat dan wajah orang baik sepertiku?"

"tidak. Bagiku sama saja, maaf aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang asing" Daehyun menuju pintu ketika suara keras dari luar mengejutkannya.

"KELUAR KAU BYUN BAEKHEE ATAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU SEDETIKPUN!"

Daehyun kembali menutup pintu dan berbalik. Dia tidak menyangka jika wanita tadi sedang berjongkok menutup telinganya dan badannya bergetar hebat.

"tolong aku... kumohoon" pintanya memelas. Matanya memancarkan rasa takut yang membuat Daehyun terenyuh. Dia memutuskan tinggal.

xxxxvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"terima kasih telah menemaniku Daehyun-ssi, dan ini ponselmu, tenang saja temanku akan menjemputku setelah ini"

Baekhee tersenyum manis pada Daehyun. Pria itu hanya mengangguk kecil setelah menerima ponselnya yang dipinjam untuk menghubungi teman Baekhee.

"tetaplah di tempat keramaian, kurasa si gendut itu akan sulit mencarimu"

"nee araseo~"

"heum, aku pergi dulu"

"nee... bye bye ahjussi tampan!"

"mwo?"

"ah tidak, lupakan saja hehe"

Daehyun berjalan ke arah audinya. Hingga dia hampir membuka pintu tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik dan sebuah ciuman dibibir diterimanya dengan manis. Dia melihat wajah Baekhee didepannya. Baekhee yang nekat menciumnya.

"gumawo! Itu tadi ciuman terima kasih! Tenang saja ini terakhir kali! Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi ahjussi! Bye-bye hati-hati dijalan!"

Dengan berlari dia meninggalkan Daehyun yang berdiri mematung. Dia menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa basah dan beraroma peach.

"dasar wanita gila" tanpa sadar dia menyunggingkan senyuman yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan.

* * *

xxxxvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daehyun~ah eoddiga?"

"wae? Apa kau mencariku?"

"tentu saja bodoh! Aku lupa jika hari ini kau tidak ada di kantor makanya aku mencoba menghubungimu"

"apa kau mencariku sampai di kantor? Wah perhatian sekali"

"hentikan. Dimana kau?"

"aku sedang perjalanan ke Seoul. Baru saja dari Seongnam"

"eh? Kau dari rumah nenek? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"berhenti memberiku pertanyaan Jung Daehyun! Aku yang duluan bertanya!"

"arraseo nona Choi, silahkan"

"apa yang kau lakukan disana? Menjenguk nenek?"

"tidak, aku menjemput Tae..."

Daehyun otomatis mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak dia hampir terbentur dasbor mobilnya kalau saja sabuk pengamannya tidak terpasang benar.

Dia menoleh ke samping dan memang yang dilihatnya adalah kursi kosong. Taehyung tidak ada disana. Dia menjalankan mobil tanpa sadar jika bocah kecil itu belum masuk.

"aku meninggalkannya di rest area..." ucap Daehyun pada seorang wanita yang ia hubungi tadi. Wajahnya sedikit pucat karena suasana sudah sangat malam dan dia sudah ada disetengah perjalanan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat kembali dan jemput dia! Astaga kenapa kau begitu ceroboh!"

Wanita disebrang sana terus bicara dengan panik. Daehyun tidak bisa berkata apapun dan hanya mendengarkannya.

"diamlah Moohyun... untuk apa kau panik? Apa kau begitu peduli pada bocah itu?"

"tidak bisakah kau bicara layaknya manusia?! Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Dia anakmu Dae! Kau memang harus peduli padanya!"

"lalu apa urusannya denganmu? Apa karena kau adik dari istriku?"

"Demi Tuhan berhenti memojokkanku!"

"tidak... aku tidak pernah memojokkanmu"

"kenapa kau terus lakukan ini padaku oppa... hiks"

Daehyun memegang stirnya kuat. Pandangannya menangkap sebuah rubik yang tergeletak di kursi.

"karena aku ingin kau menggantikan posisi Sohyun, apa permintaanku begitu sulit?"

Daehyun menyadari perasaannya pada adik kandung istrinya begitu kuat sejak istrinya meninggalkannya setelah 5 tahun berlalu. Moohyun dan Sohyun memiliki kepribadian yang sama dan wajah yang mirip. Namun tidak dengan perasaan Moohyun. Daehyun adalah pria yang sangat setia, dia tidak bisa mencintai wanita lain karena tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sohyun di hidupnya.

Tapi anehnya dia benar-benar mengejar cinta Moohyun setelah ditinggalkan Sohyun. Dia terlalu terobsesi dengan sosok Sohyun di tubuh Moohyun.

"jemput dia sekarang atau aku tidak akan bertemu oppa lagi!"

Daehyun tertawa sinis. Dia lalu memutuskan sambungan telfon dan memutar mobilnya menuju rest area. Dia tidak sadar jika malam sudah semakin larut dan jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

* * *

TBC

Halo apa kabar kawan Daebaek? Huahahaha

Muncul lagi nih author abal-abal yang sukanya bikin Daebaek tersiksa :D

Ini FF baru, sumpah inspirasinya ngalir deres banget ga kaya ujan di indo kekekeke

Konfliknya dapet kan? Ga pada bingung kan?

Oh iya, itu Baekhee identitas lain dari Baekhyun wkwkwk chap besok dijelasin pokoknya makanya rajin-rajin nge-review dan mampir di FFn saya ^^

Sekedar iseng nih, kalau ada yang mau jadi cameo baik cewe atau cowo gitu, tulis di review nama korea kalian ya, nanti ada deh perannya ^^

Yosh! Sebelumnya makasih bangeeet cyiin mau mampir yuk capcus ke review!


	2. Chapter 2

MY BABY

The Hyun Family Fanfiction

Main cast :

Hyun family

Chanyeol

Moohyun [OC]

Kyungsoo

Youngjae

Yongguk

BL, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst, family

Happy reading ^^

* * *

Daehyun kembali ke tempat rest area tadi. hampir seluruh tempat makan sudah menutup tokonya. Hanya ada penerangan lampu jalan dan suasana begitu sunyi. Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia keluar dan berjalan menuju toko yang masih buka.

"Appa!"

Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Taehyung sedang berlari kearahnya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan menatap bocah 10 tahun itu yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Mata Taehyung bengkak, sepertinya dia menangis sangat lama. Wajahnya masih menampakkan ketakutan begitu Daehyun hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Appa mianhae... mian... hiks" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya agar bibirnya berhenti bergetar dan menangis lagi.

"kau akan terus menangis atau kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Daehyun dingin. Seketika Taehyung menghentikan tangisnya.

"pulang..."

"masuk ke mobil" perintah Daehyun.

Daehyun baru saja akan menyusul Taehyung tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil menariknya. Tubuh Daehyun berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan seorang yeoja yang familiar olehnya. Byun Baekhee? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"apa yang kau katakan pada anak itu? Dia ketakutan menunggumu disini! Harusnya kau memeluknya dan menenangkannya!"

Daehyun menarik pemikiran saat tadi bertemu Baekhee, yeoja ini tidak menarik. Dia sangat berisik dan suka ikut campur.

"dia sama sekali tidak menangis nona" nada Daehyun tajam.

"aku menemaninya sejak kau tinggalkan! Dia menangis ahjussi! Aku saja sampai tidak tega dan terus menemaninya, dia anak yang baik, dia bersikeras menunggumu disini daripada kuajak ke kantor polisi karena disini tidak aman"

"tapi tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berbuat seperti itu nona, lagipula kau adalah orang asing, kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku?"

"omo... oh aigoo, kau ini manusia atau bukan ahjussi?okay maafkan kelancanganku ahjussi! Aku memang orang asing tapi setidaknya kau harus menenangkan anak itu... dia sangat ketakutan menunggumu kembali"

Daehyun berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhee. Daehyun tidak akan terpancing emosi hanya karena gadis itu mengatakan dia bukan manusia atau manusia tanpa hati sekalipun, karena hampir seluruh orang yang mengenalnya membicarakan dirinya seperti itu tiap hari.

Meskipun membutuhkan waktu lama, tepat pukul 3 pagi Daehyun sampai di apartemennya. Daehyun memijat keningnya yang sedikit lelah karena perjalanan yang jauh. Dia melirik kesamping dan melihat Taehyung yang tertidur pulas dengan mulut terbuka. Daehyun menarik nafas panjang, harusnya dia membiarkan Taehyung tetap dirumah neneknya. Daehyun tidak mengerti kenapa mertuanya dengan senang hati melepaskan Taehyung.

"aku bukan menantu baik tapi mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini"

Daehyun sedikit menyesali keputusannya menjemput Taehyung.

"ngg~" Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya. Setengah bingung dia melihat sekitarnya dan merasakan seperti mereka sudah sampai di tempat Daehyun tinggal. Dia merasa dadanya berdebar kencang sekaligus bahagia.

"ayo turun" Daehyun keluar dari mobil dan menunggu Taehyung didekat pintu masuk apartemennya. Karena baru saja bangun tidur, Taehyung masih kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Beberapa kali dia oleng namun kesadarannya perlahan bangkit.

'ah aku belum menanyakan pada eomma dimana dia tidur' batin Daehyun begitu memasuki apartemennya. Segera dia mengecek 2 kamar tamu di apartemennya. Kamar pertama tidak terlalu besar dan Daehyun menyulapnya menjadi lemari sementara. Dia mengeceknya namun ruangan masih sama seperti sebelum dia tinggalkan.

'mungkin kamar yang besar' Daehyun segera meneliti isi kamar tamu yang agak luas. Begitu dia buka ternyata memang benar. Seisi kamar sudah berubah menjadi layaknya kamar anak lelaki dan banyak sekali mainan disana. Sebuah bed yang berbentuk mobil dan ruangan yang serba merah. Daehyun tersenyum kecut, merah adalah warna kesukaan istrinya.

"Taehyung kemari" panggil Daehyun.

Tidak ada jawaban Daehyun berbalik dan menuju ruang tamu. Pandangannya langsung pada Taehyung yang tertidur di sofa dengan nyenyak.

"nghh... eomma..."

Daehyun tekejut mendengar igauan Taehyung. Dia perlahan duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Anak itu benar mengigau seperti dia sedang bermimpi tentang ibunya.

"apa Sohyun membenciku? Kenapa dia hanya datang di mimpimu?" daehyun menatap datar pada Taehyung.

* * *

"berhenti menggerutu BYUN! Aku sudah minta maaf semalam! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau dikejar sasaeng babi besar-mu hingga sejauh itu"

Pagi yang tenang di sebuah rumah kontrakan yang mungil sudah memulai perdebatan antara 2 pria yang sudah sekian lama bersahabat.

Pria yang meneriakkan maaf pada Byun adalah Kyungsoo. Dia memiliki tubuh mungil dengan doe eyes besar dan bibir tebal yang merah. Wajahnya bisa dibilang tampan namun lebih menuju cute.

"aku tidak akan secerewet ini jika kau melupakanku disana saat bersama dengan si hitam jongong itu!" teriak pria berambut brunette dengan mata sipit dan kulit putih mulus sama kecilnya seperti Kyungsoo, Baekhyun.

"NAMANYA JONGIN! DIA TIDAK HITAM TAPI SEXY DAN EKSOTIK!"

"ah whatever, seleramu aneh Kyung, harusnya kau ikut denganku bekerja dan menemukan pria yang lebih sexy dari dia"

Kyungsoo mendelik sebal pada temannya. Namun dia kemudian hanya menarik nafas panjang, lelah berdebat hal tidak penting ini dengan Baekhyun yang juga tidak jelas pekerjaannya.

"model crossdresser sepertimu apa bisa punya banyak teman?"

"kenapa kau berasumsi seperti itu?"

"Byunbaek, kau tidak jauh dari seorang pria yang berambisi menjadi wanita, kau mahluk jadi-jadian"

"ASTAGA JAGA BICARAMU DASAR GAY!"

"kau pikir kau suci? Bukankah tadi malam kau menjerit kegirangan setelah bertemu ahjussi tampan beranak satu?"

"OH TUHAN AKU LUPA SEMALAM BERTEMU MALAIKAT! Terima kasih mengingatkanku kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mencibir ucapan Baekhyun. mungkin sekilas obrolan mereka sangat tajam dan seperti musuh, namun begitulah hubungan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun selama ini. Mereka tidak akan saling membenci karena sifat terus-terangan mereka selama ini. Baekhyun justru menjadi lebih kuat dalam menghadapi cibiran yang lebih pedas ketika dia pertama kali menjajal dunia model dengan crossdresser. Dia berambisi menjadi model namun dia sangat menyukai baju wanita yang menurutnya begitu berkelas dan cantik. Baekhyun bisa dibilang sangat professional, dia benar-benar menjadi crossdresser yang handal dan sering membuat orang tertipu. Selama 3 bulan berkarir dia belum menunjukkan identitas sebenarnya ke publik, hanya orang-orang di perusahaannya yang tahu gender aslinya. Baekhyun bisa dibilang masih misterius di dunia model.

"dia punya anak, itu artinya ahjussi yang kau sebut malaikat itumemiliki istri dan tidak suka dengan p*nismu Byunbaek, kau harus sadar"

Kyungsoo terus mengejek Baekhyun sementara dia memasukkan buku pelajaran ke tasnya. Dia adalah mahasiswa di Yonsei University. Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan perfilman.

"tentu saja dia yang harus disadarkan bahwa milikku sangat membuat siapapun ketagihan hehehe"

"ohok, sudah hentikan! Kau menang!"

"wohooooo, jangan lupa bulgogi untukku! Selamat belajar Kyungsoo~~"

* * *

Suara cicitan burung dibalkon kamar Taehyung terdengar jelas hingga anak itu terbangun. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mengucek matanya. Rambutnya acak-acakan khas bangun tidur. Dia sedikit kebingungan kenapa bisa berada di kamar. Seingatnya dia ketiduran di ruang tamu.

"apakah appa yang menggendongku?" gumamnya dengan perasaan hangat di dadanya. Taehyung sedikit bingung kenapa dia bisa begitu nyaman tidur ditempat asing sendirian. Sejak dulu jika Taehyung tidak tidur dirumah neneknya dia pasti selalu minta ditemani, kali ini dia takjub dengan dirinya sendiri.

"mungkin karena Taehyung bukan di tempat asing, ini rumah Appa dan eomma tinggal dulu" batin Taehyung.

Tangan mungilnya dia letakkan di dada.

Perlahan menarik nafas.

Menutup matanya.

"eomma... aku sudah bersama appa... kali ini aku yang akan menjaga appa untukmu..."

Taehyung sudah rapi pada jam 8 pagi waktu seoul. Dia sedang mematutkan pakaiannya di depan cermin berusia 10 tahun ini begitu bersemangat saat ia menemukan selusin bahkan lebih pakaian mahal dan lucu di lemari satu-satunya dikamarnya. Dia sempat bingung memilih pakaian apa yang ingin ia kenakan. Semua sangat bagus dibanding baju lamanya.

"Appa sangat baik, dia membelikanku banyak sekali baju dan mainan baru" berulang kali dia memuji Appanya sambil tersenyum bahagia memperhatikan seisi kamar yang menjadi impian semua anak lelaki didunia. Taehyung seperti memiliki segalanya.

"Daehyun~ah! Eomma datang!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki apartemen anak lelakinya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Wanita yang sudah di usia 55 tahun ini masih terlihat cantik dan elegan. Dia berjalan ke ruang makan. Anak lelakinya sedang duduk sambil menikmati kopi dan sandwich.

"kenapa kau selalu sarapan dengan menu seperti itu? Apa kau yakin bisa memberimu tenaga?"

"kalau begitu eomma masakan 9 jenis makanan saja untukku tiap pagi, aku akan senang hati memakannya"

"aigoo kau tidak pernah berubah,selera makanmu lebih besar dari orang kelaparan"

Daehyun tidak menanggapi omelan eommanya dan segera membersihkan bekas makannya.

"Daehyun-ah, apa pagi ini kau sangat padat?"

Daehyun menyalakan tab-nya dan menscrolling layar yang menampilkan jadwal pekerjaan yang dia lakukan sebagai CEO. Jadwal yang baru saja di email oleh sekertarisnya tidak begitu banyak dan event besar masih lama. Dia cukup terkesan dengan sekertaris barunya ini, Yoo Youngjae yang tidak lain adalah teman baiknya di universitas. Sebelumnya Daehyun sudah mengganti sebanyak 10 kali sekertarisnya namun tidak ada yang bisa bertahan lama. Alasannya tentu terlihat jelas, tempramen Daehyun. Youngjae bisa dibilang kebal dengan semua sifat dingin Daehyun, dia profesional meski sedikit cerewet.

"apa eomma ingin aku pergi?aku punya waktu sampai jam 12"

Daehyun meletakkan lagi tabnya di tas. Dia menatap eommanya yang hanya berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul pada anaknya.

"bawalah Taehyung ke sekolah, lakukanlah apa yang biasa seorang ayah lakukan pada anaknya"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar menatap dirinya di kaca untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia terus memutar tubuhnya, melihat betapa sempurnanya dia pagi ini.

"hey, kau sudah siap? Ayo cepat keluar"

Taehyung terlonjak kaget. Seseorang yang tidak dikenal Taehyung muncul di balik pintu. Seorang yeoja berpakaian seperti nanny dan berusia sekitar 25an. Refleks dia mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Nanny tadi.

"hay Taehyung-ah, namaku Hana noona, aku bertugas mengurusimu mulai saat ini"

Taehyung menggeleng tak suka. Dia tidak bergeming saat Hana mengulurkan tangannya.

"Taehyung tidak perlu nanny"

Hana terkejut dengan penolakan Taehyung. Tatapan hangat Hana langsung berubah. Dia masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Taehyung ketakutan dengan gerakan Hana yang tiba-tiba meletakkan tangannya di pundak Taehyung, meremasnya keras.

"dengar bocah nakal! Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk mengurusmu karena selama ini kau SANGAT NAKAL! Jadi kau tidak punya pilihan lain"

Mata Taehyung menampakan ketakutan yang sangat dan membuat Hana kembali melanjutkan provokasinya.

"asalkan kau mendengarkan kata noona dan menjadi anak baik pasti ayahmu akan memberikan hadiah apapun untukmu, kau mengerti kan kenapa santa hanya memberikan hadiah istimewa pada anak yang baik?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat.

"anak baik~ sekarang nuna harus mengantarmu ke sekolah barumu, kau senang?" Hana tersenyum semanis mungkin. Taehyung menelan ludahnya dan mengikuti Hana dari belakang.

* * *

"wah Dae, tumben kau datang awal" Youngjae terkejut melihat sosok sahabat yang sekaligus atasannya memasuki ruangan CEO dengan muka masam. Youngjae mengikuti gerakan Daehyun yang sekarang duduk di kursinya yang nyaman. Dia bersandar seperti orang frustasi, berulang kali dia menghela nafas.

"ceritakan saja" ujar Youngjae yang menyadari memang terjadi sesuatu pada Daehyun.

"anak itu ada di rumahku"

"anak? Anak yang ma... OH JINJJA?!" youngjae menutup mulutnya yang hampir berteriak. Dia semakin ingin mendengar cerita Daehyun, dan cara yang tepat adalah tidak banyak menginterupsi.

"yeah... kini aku menyesalinya"

Youngjae terdiam. Dia menatap sahabatnya dengan prihatin.

"kapan kau akan menerima kenyataan Dae? Ah... maaf kalau aku bicara terlalu jauh, tentu saja aku tahu kau tidak mau membahas masa lalu"

Daehyun menatap sekretarisnya tajam.

"tentu kau harus menjaga ucapanmu Yoo Youngjae karena ini bukan urusanmu, sampai kapan aku harus menjelaskannya?" nada Daehyun serius. Youngjae mengerti dimana posisinya, dia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"cih, bukankah kau yang memulai pembicaraan ini? Cih, kalau saja monster itu bukan atasanku, aigoo... bertahan Youngjae...sabar..."

"waah siapa yeoja itu? Ya tuhan apa dia artis?"

"she's so pretty i swear! Kenapa ada seorang yeoja cantik dikantor kita?"

"apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu? Berdandan berlebihan, huh!"

Berbagai pujian dan ucapan iri karena melihat sosok yeoja yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. Siang hari di Seoul agaknya cukup panas walaupun musim dingin akan datang. Yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang, memakai sunglasses cokelat yang bertengger manis di hidung kecilnya yang tajam, make up tipis mengingat warna kulitnya yang sudah putih dan tanpa cacat, dia memakai long jeans dipadu blezer hijau muda yang didalamnya ia memakai tank top putih, tingginya sangat pas dengan high heels 10 cm.

Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian maka yeoja itu bergegas menuju lokasi tempat dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"aigoo kenapa dia mendadak ingin bertemu sih? Huh ditempat seramai ini pula" suaranya yang kecil terdengar sangat indah. Jemari indahnya segera mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berdering. Ah kebetulan sekali orang yang mengiriminya pesan.

"Baek, kau sudah sampai?"

"tentu saja, dimana kau? Aku sulit menemukanmu, banyak sekali orang dan semuanya menatap aneh padaku"

"hahaha mereka menatapmu karena kau pasti berdandan sangat cantik baby"

Pipi yeoja tadi langsung memerah "ta-tapi kau yang menyuruhku berdandan"

"tenang saja Baek, kau tidak akan diganggu siapapun karena seseorang akan tau begitu melihat wajahmu bahwa kau milikku.. Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mematung, dia mendengar orang yang sedang menelfonnya terus mengatakan hal-hal manis padanya. Baekhyun yang kita tahu sebelumnya adalah seorang pria yang menjadi model crossdresser.

"Yeollie-ah, cukup... aku sudah hapal dengan rayuanmu"

"jinjja? Kalau begitu kau juga menyukaiku? Mencintaiku juga?"

"hhh... apa perlu kukatakan seratus kali? Ppali! Aku malu menunggumu disini sendirian"

"arraseo... sampai bertemu baby~"

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Dia menatapa kesekeliling gedung besar ini. Dia baru menyadari bahwa tempat ini adalah gedung pusat departemen store "DS" yang sangat terkenal di Seoul.

"apakah Yeollie memiliki urusan kerja disini? Wah lihatlah bagaimana gay sepertiku mengencani pria hebat"

Mengencani Park Chanyeol dengan segala kesempurnaannya

TBC

hallo readers~ wkwkwkwk hahahahaha sorry bgt baru nongol !

semoga update ini memuaskan kalian ya hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

MY BABY

The Hyun Family Fanfiction

Main cast :

Hyun family

Chanyeol

Moohyun [OC]

BL, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst, family

Happy reading ^^

"sampai kapan kau melamun terus Jae, apa pagi ini Daehyun membuatmu kesal?"

Youngjae yang sedang duduk di kursinya terperanjat dengan kehadiran seseorang. Seorang pria dengan gummy smilenya yang menjadi ciri khas. Bang Yongguk salah satu kolega Daehyun sebagai organizer tiap event di departement store DS.

"eh hyung, begitulah... lihat wajahku kembali menua setelah keluar dari ruangannya" keluhnya.

"hahaha bersabarlah, kau tau sendiri sifatnya memang begitu"

"ha ha, tentu saja tanpa kau beritahu hyung" tawanya sinis

"ayo, Daehyun sudah di ruang meeting"

"APA? SEJAK KAPAN DIA DISANA?"

"aigoo, kau pasti terlalu lama melamun tadi, kajja"

Youngjae berlarian melewati Yongguk menuju ruang meeting, dia tidak mau menambah beban pikirannya jika Daehyun bertambah kesal. Benar, sampai di ruangan meeting, pria hitam manis dengan muka datar dan tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Kedua mata tajamnya menusuk Youngjae yang datang terlambat.

Youngjae hanya bergumam sial dan duduk di tempatnya tanpa suara. Beberapa menit kemudian ruangan tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh kolega DS.

"selamat siang, pertemuan untuk event natal dan akhir tahun DS dimulai, silahkan untuk Yongguk-si mempresentasikan event tersebut"

Pemilik gummy smile itu berdiri dan menuju layar LCD, sebelumnya dia memberi bow pada Daehyun. Yongguk memulai presentasinya, namun baru 5 menit dia bicara tiba-tiba tangan Daehyun terangkat menginterupsi.

"Yongguk-ssi, itu event hampir mirip dengan event tahun lalu, kau yakin kita tidak akan di cap 'tidak kreatif'?"

"tidak sama, aku menambahkan taman bersalju di pusat gedung, itu tidak ada di event tahun lalu"

Daehyun mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"aku menyetujui taman bersalju itu, tapi yang lain tidak. FINAL!"

Semua yang hadir begitu terkejut dengan keputusan Daehyun. Yongguk berdiri di depan dengan canggung dan malu. Dia segera menutup presentasinya dan kembali ke tempatnya duduk. Daehyun menyentuh ujung hidungnya yang berdenyut.

"BERISIK! APA KALIAN TIDAK MEMILIKI IDE LAIN DARIPADA MENGOCEH TIDAK JELAS?!"

Suasana menjadi sepi dalam sekejap. Youngjae hanya menatap takut Daehyun. Dia yakin mood Daehyun sedang kacau karena dirinya.

"annyeong! Maaf aku terlambat, tapi kupikir aku sudah meminta izin pada Dae, oh! Yongguk-ssi ini pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, Park Chanyeol imnida, aku juga seorang organizer"

Yongguk membalas Chanyeol dengan senyuman ragu. Pria tinggi menjulang dengan senyuman lebar seolah memberikan energi positif disekitarnya. Satu lagi yang mencolok adalah pria ini sangat tampan.

"hyung langsung saja kau berdiri didepan" titah Daehyun tanpa basa-basi.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul pada semua orang disana dan berdiri di dekat layar LCD.

"angel eve~ fashion show event ! seperti yang kalian tahu aku memiliki relasi dekat dengan satu-satunya label pakaian wanita terkenal di Seoul, yap! Mousie cloth sebagai salah satu label paling favorite dikalangan remaja dan dewasa" dengan tone tinggi namun suara bass yang kentara membuat orang-orang tersenyum mendengarnya, itu ide yang cemerlang.

"angel eve yang kau maksud apa itu angel eve dari majalah K yang terkenal itu?" tanya Youngjae sedikit ragu.

"YES EXACTLY!"

Semua terkejut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Angel Eve merupakan model khusus dari agensi Eve yang memiliki segudang entertainer berbakat terutama model. Mereka banyak muncul diberbagai media dan memiliki reputasi yang baik di ajang internasional juga.

"CEO Jung! Kita bisa menggunakan ide brilian ini untuk menarik konsumen dan sponsor, bagaimanapun juga menurutku ini sangat membantu event kita!" kata-kata penuh gairah semangat yang berkobar dari Chanyeol membuat Daehyun menatap pria tinggi itu dengan bosan.

"jangan hanya bicara omong kosong Park Chanyeol-ssi"

Kalimat singkat dari Daehyun kembali membuat semua yang menghadiri rapat terdiam. Pria tinggi dengan karisma itu tersenyum.

"aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu CEO Jung, makanya kupersiapkan sebuah 'berlian' untukmu"

Kreet~ suara pintu terdorong dan seseorang muncul. Dengan langkah percaya diri dia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan sedikit mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dengan gemulai. Langkahnya terhenti, dia berdiri di hadapan orang-orang penting yang pertama kali dia temui.

"Annyeonghaseyo, namaku Baekhee, aku model dari eve dan muncul di beberapa majalah fashion di Republik Korea, senang bertemu dengan ahjussi yang berperan penting pada kesuksesan DS store, suatu kehormatan bagiku"

"astaga kau cantik sekali nona" ucap salah satu orang disana dan semuanya mengangguk setuju bahkan hampir sebagian dari mereka sulit berkata karena kagum.

"terima kasih" Baekhee atau Baekhyun tersipu dengan pujian yang biasa dia dengar. Dia tersenyum pada semua yang menatapnya kagum dan arah matanya terhenti pada seorang yang duduk paling ujung dengan kursi yang lebih nyaman dan besar, sebuah papan nama perak yang terukir sebuah nama 'Jung Daehyun' dan jabatan CEO. Baekhee mempersiapkan sebuah senyuman terbaiknya. Tubuhnya menegang begitu tatapannya bertubrukan dengan CEO Jung yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"OH!" Baekhee memekik spontan membuat semua orang mengira dia mengenal Daehyun. Chanyeol menyentuh lengannya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Baiklah aku bisa menerima ide anda Chanyeol-ssi, tapi aku akan menempatkan Yongguk-ssi sebagai kepala utama event ini, kau bisa menggunakan ide tahun lalu yang masih dinantikan pengunjung kita, rapat ini tidak perlu diperpanjang, seperti biasa jika ada keluhan datanglah keruanganku dan jangan bergosip dibelakang! Rapat selesai"

Begitu mendengar kalimat perintah mutlak itu semua orang langsung membubarkan diri kecuali Daehyun, Youngjae, Baekhee dan Chanyeol.

Daehyun berdiri dari kursinya. Dia tahu jika model cantik itu masih menatapnya bahkan lebih intens.

"sepertinya ini pertama kali anda bertemu dengan pria dibalik kesuksesan DS group yang anda kagumi, benar bukan nona Baekhee?"

Baekhee merasakan tubuhnya gemetar dan sedikit perasaan aneh yang menggelitik dadanya mendengar suara mengintimidasi Daehyun.

"a-a-apa maksudmu?"

Daehyun tentu saja mengingat Baekhee dengan baik meski pertemuan pertama mereka di Rest area sangat kacau termasuk dandanan Baekhee. Kini gadis mungil yang ia perkirakan lebih muda darinya ini berpenampilan lebih menarik dan wajahnya terlihat polos. Lebih mengejutkan lagi wajah itu hampir mirip dengan Sohyun... Daehyun melihat senyuman Baekhee pada karyawannya tadi, hampir sama dan itu membuat Daehyun sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"senang bekerja sama dengan anda, aku harap kau bisa menampilkan event yang menarik dan berkesan untuk DS group" Daehyun mengulurkan tangan tanda bisnis kerjasama pada Baekhee yang masih speechless. Baekhee menerima uluran tangan tersebut dengan ragu. Daehyun menyinggungkan senyuman (bisnis) lalu pergi disusul Youngjae yang sebelumnya memberikan gerakan 'fighting' pada Baekhee.

"kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhee untuk melihatnya langsung. Baekhee melihat kecemasan di wajah Chanyeol. Dia menatap Chanyeol lembut.

"aku hanya nerveous kau tahu, hhh... pertama kali bertemu orang hebat"

Chanyeol tampaknya tidak menyukai jawaban Baekhee "kenapa harus begitu? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun terkejut namun dia langsung mengontrol emosinya "tidak Yeollie... kenapa kau sangat sensitif sih?"

"aku begini karena kau meninggalkanku sangat lama saat liburan kemarin"

"jinjja? Kau begitu merindukanku? Aigoo..." Baekhee menggoda pria tinggi itu yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yeollie hentikan mempoutkan bibirmu" Baekhee memperingatinya keras. Dia sedang menggigiti bibir bawahnya frustasi.

Chanyeol menyinggungkan smirk dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhee, membisikan sesuatu.

"aku melakukan ini karena kau selalu ingin menciumku bukan?ah... sepertinya ruang rapat sudah tidak ada orang... bagaimana?"

Begitu Chanyeol mengunci ruang rapat, dia langsung menyerang bibir Baekhyun. Mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga merapat pada dinding. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar di leher Chanyeol dan mendorongnya agar makin menekan ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu seperti biasanya di dominasi Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah hafal betapa posesifnya pria tinggi ini pada dirinya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa membalas ciuman Chanyeol sebisanya, Chanyeol menciumnya lebih agresif hari ini. Seolah memakan bibirnya. Tapi Baekhyun merasa ini tidak buruk, karena bagian bawah tubuhnya bereaksi sangat bagus karena menegang dengan sentuhan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka namun masih dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, dia ingin melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kali ini memerah dan bibirnya yang basah dan hampir bengkak karena dia menciumnya sangat nafsu.

"hhh..hh...hhh" mendengar suara nafas Baekhyun yang terengah namun terdengar seperti desahan membuat Chanyeol turn on. Tangannya bergerak membuka blazer Baekhyun namun tangan mungil itu menahannya.

"kita di kantor, jangan terburu-buru atau aku takkan menciummu" Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan memastikan 'kekasih'nya menghentikan tangan nakalnya.

"kalau begitu aku yang akan menciummu" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya di meja, langsung menyerang leher putih Baekhyun menghujaninya dengan ciuman dalam dan sedikit menggigitnya.

"ahh..." Baekhyun mendesah berulangkali. Dia merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah melemah di bawah sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Chan... ah...mianhae.." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol refleks menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Baekhyun aneh. "wae?"

"tadi kupikir aku yang membuat CEO Jung tidak memilihmu sebagai penanggung jawab event ini, kau kecewa kan? Aku bisa melihatnya.." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada pelan dan simpati. Dia merangkum wajah Chanyeol dan mencium dagunya hingga leher. Chanyeol menutup matanya merasakan bibir Baekhyun yang menyentuh kulitnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Baek! Ahh jangan gigit jakunku, sakit.. ahh"

"berhenti berpura-pura" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Begitu menempel, keduanya saling mendorong lidah mereka, menginvasi satu sama lain, menyuarakan bagaimana nafsu yang mendominasi. Chanyeol mengambil alih dengan menyedot kulit leher Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu bergetar

"Baek..ahh..."

Erangan Chanyeol yang cukup keras walau dia memiliki suara yang low-pitch membuat Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Tapi kemudian sebuah bayangan dibalik kaca buram di pintu (pintu dengan kaca blur gitu pokoknya) cukup jelas menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri disana.

Baekhyun membeku seketika. Matanya terbuka lebar dan waspada.

3 detik kemudian pemilik bayangan tadi sepertinya pergi. Baekhyun tidak akan begitu memikirkan jika ada yang memergoki dirinya dan Chanyeol di tempat kerja Chanyeol,karena seluruh pegawai disana nampaknya tidak mau berurusan dengan privasi bosnya. Namun ini berbeda, Baekhyun sudah sangat tidak nyaman sejak masuk gedung besar ini dan bertemu Daehyun.

"gwenchana" Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan karena Baekhyun yang sedang berfikir. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

" aku tidak terlalu berambisi mengambil alih event ini... lagipula aku tidak bisa mengajukan protesku padanya, kau tahu... dia suami Sohyun"

DEG

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya mendadak seperti tersetrum mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Dadanya merasakan sakit yang entah ia rasakan karena apa. Chanyeol yang menyadari keterkejutan kekasihnya memberikan senyuman lemahnya.

"kau bertemu dengannya begitu cepat setelah aku bercerita padamu sebulan lalu, yeah... dia Jung Daehyun... pria yang sangat naif namun justru aku menjadi pengecut mengakui dosaku padanya"

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung pria jangkung itu dan mengucapkan kata 'gwenchana'. Baekhyun kembali berfikir bahwa dia memerlukan banyak informasi tentang hal ini.

Dia harus tahu siapa sebenarnya Jung Daehyun.

TBC

ahahahaha makasih ya readers atas komennya yang ngebantu bgt ^^

author jadi semangat lhoo apalagi kalo dipuji2 hahahaha

ohya kalau mau cerita yang lebih update ,aku juga post FF ini di asianfanfiction pake bahasa indonesia, cari aja kategori daebaek dengan judul yang sama ^^ (lebih update lhooo) hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

MY BABY

The Hyun Family Fanfiction

Main cast :

Hyun family

Chanyeol

Moohyun [OC]

BL, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst, family

Happy reading ^^

"Taehyung-ah, kenapa kau masih disini? Ini sudah jam pulang" seorang pria dewasa mendatangi Taehyung yang duduk sendirian di dalam kelas. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu dan semua temannya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"ah seongsaenim, eumm... aku sedang memahami pelajaran tadi, materi di Seoul sudah sangat jauh dibanding sekolahku yang lama, aku sedikit kesulitan memahaminya"

Bohong.

Taehyung sangat memahami betul apa yang ia dapatkan dari kelas tadi. Dia menyerap dengan baik penjelasan gurunya.

Dia hanya membuat alasan untuk tinggal.

"ah benarkah? Aku ingin sekali membantumu, tapi aku harus mengoreksi latihan ujian kelas 3"

"anieyo, tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa mempelajarinya sendiri seongsaenim, eumm bagaimana jika aku datang ke ruangan saem dan belajar lain waktu?"

"tentu saja kau boleh! Aigoo, aku bangga masih ada murid yang begitu tekun sepertimu, aku harus pergi, lanjutkan belajarmu" saem meninggalkan Taehyung kemudian.

Senyuman Taehyung kemudian memudar, dia menatap kosong pada buku paket di depannya. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat kacau sejak pagi tadi. Taehyung tidak akan seterpuruk ini jika ucapan Hana terbukti benarnya.

Dia takut, takut akan keberadaannya yang membuat hati seseorang menjadi terluka. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah seseorang yang ia cintai dan ia miliki satu-satunya di dunia ini. Ayahnya... Jung Daehyun.

Flashback

"dengar, aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan gerbang saja, masalah kepindahanmu sudah diurus pamanku yang menjadi karyawan disana"

Taehyung menatapnya bingung. "apa aku akan masuk sendirian? Aku tidak tahu dimana kelasku"

"Yah! Apa kau bodoh? Tanya kepada satpam atau siswa disana! Kau hanya perlu masuk ke ruang guru dan bertanya kelasmu sendiri!"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya mendengar makian Hana. Dia sedikit terluka karena tidak ada seorang pun yang menyebutnya bodoh dari kecil. Hana begitu enteng mengucapkan kata kasar padanya hari ini. Bahkan dialek yang tidak Taehyung mengerti tetap terdengar begitu kasar karena mata Hana seolah keluar dan berapi-api melihatnya.

"cih, kupikir oppa hanya menyuruhku membersihkan rumahnya, tidak tahunya mengurusi bayi sepertimu"

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Sepertinya Seoul memang memiliki banyak orang yang memiliki kepribadian keras.

"apa yang membuat oppa membawamu ke Seoul? kupikir dia begitu benci padamu, aku bahkan tidak melihat satupun fotomu dirumahnya"

DEG

_Kumohon Hentikan..._

"hatinya yang sedingin kutub itu tidak mungkin kan langsung luluh pada bocah 10 tahun yang membuat dia kehilangan wanita berharganya... cih menyedihkan, dia begitu mencintai istrinya tapi tidak pada anaknya"

_Cukup... aku tidak mau mendengarnya_

"atau jangan-jangan kau bukan anak mereka?"

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Hana terkejut saat Taehyung berteriak begitu keras. Dia mengerem mobilnya dan berhenti di tengah jalan. Suara klakson dari arah belakangnya langsung memekikan telinga.

"YAH! KAU GILA YA?!" Hana mengamuk pada Taehyung. Dia bertambah kesal mendengar dengungan klakson dan teriakan memaki dari mobil lain. Dia membuka jendela sampingnya dan mengeluarkan umpatan pada supir lain.

Taehyung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan menangis dalam diam.

"dasar anak nakal! Aku akan menghukummu nanti!"

Back to present

Taehyung merasakan butiran bening kembali membasahi pipinya.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh menjadi lemah sekarang, dia harus menjadi kuat dan menjadi anak yang berguna, jangan sampai ayahnya kecewa. Taehyung menghapus air matanya kasar, dia akan mencoba membuktikannya pada Daehyun. Setidaknya sampai Daehyun menyebutnya sebagai "anak dari Jung Daehyun"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waktu berlalu begitu lambat meski dia berdiri di tempat yang sama dalam 1 jam. Dia mulai merasakan kram Youngjae ingin sekali menginterupsi lamunan seseorang di depannya yang sedang berpikir sangat keras dikursinya yang nyaman.

"Sajangnim, apa kau sudah memutuskan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Kepalanya mulai berasap karena kemarahan yang sudah meluap. Tanpa memedulikan pangkatnya dia melangkah ke depan pria yang berpangkat tinggi darinya kemudian menarik kerah lehernya kasar.

"YAH JUNG DAEHYUN! KATAKAN APA MASALAHMU!"

Daehyun mengedipkan matanya seolah baru bangun dari kenyataan. Dia mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"kenapa kau ada disini youngjae?"

Youngjae merasakan mulutnya hampir jatuh karena mendengar pertanyaan polos dari mulut Daehyun.

"apa kau sakit jiwa?" tanya Youngjae tidak percaya.

"kenapa denganmu hah? Ada apa dengan sikap tidak sopanmu ini?" balas Daehyun tajam.

Youngjae melepaskan Daehyun kasar dan memegangi belakang lehernya dengan wajah shock.

"aigoo... aku tidak menyangka gosip tentangmu bisa menjadi nyata meskipun aku berteman denganmu cukup lama"

Daehyun tidak memerdulikan keluhan Youngjae dan kembali teringat tentang peristiwa yang membuatnya berfikir begitu keras.

Dia melihatnya...

Tidak...

Dia mendengarnya dengan jelas...

Suara itu terdengar sangat nyata dan dia yakin itu bukan imajinasinya saja. Pria yang memiliki hubungan tidak baik dengannya. Pria yang begitu memiliki banyak energi dan senyuman yang lebar hingga membuat orang-orang menyukainya... tapi Daehyun tidak...

Park Chanyeol.

Alasan dia tidak menyukai pria yang sangat ramah dan ceria ini adalah...

Dia calon tunangan Choi Moohyun...

_kenapa dia bersama model itu?_

_Kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya?_

_Kenapa dia terlihat tersenyum lebih 'baik' saat bersama model itu?_

_Kenapa dia begitu bersikeras mengajukan model itu untuk eventnya?_

Daehyun memasang mode berfikirnya, dia menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menyatukan jarinya. Menempelkan dagunya pada jarinya. Menutup matanya dan berfikir.

_Mungkinkah... dia berselingkuh?_

Daehyun terbangun dari lamunannya dan terkejut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah berfikir seperti ini. Dia memang selalu meneliti kemungkinan perangai buruk dari Chanyeol. Meskipun sulit menemukannya dari pria yang benar-benar menunjukan perilaku sopan dan kepribadian yang menyenangkan. Bagi seorang pria pemikir seperti Daehyun akan sangat terkejut memikirkan kemungkinan tidak masuk akal ini.

"ha.. HA HA HA HA HA" Daehyun tertawa.

Bukan tawa yang memperlihatkan sisi manusianya namun tawa sinis dan terdengar seperti tawa tokoh jahat. Youngjae yang masih berdiri disana hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dia prihatin dengan emosi yang dimiliki temannya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"tenang saja, kau pasti hanya akan dianggap wanita one-night stand , orang itu akan melupakanmu besoknya"

Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tentang peristiwa di gedung DS tadi.

"aku juga berfikir seperti itu, aku hanya takut jika orang itu orang yang Chanyeol kenal"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya menanggapi jawaban Kyungsoo sambil menyuci peralatan makan. Kyungsoo sampai di apartemen bersamaan dengan Baekhyun.

"memangnya siapa kenalan Chanyeol disana? Astaga, pacarmu memiliki koneksi luar biasa"

"cih dasar matre" Baekhyun menggumam kecil namun Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya jelas.

"apa kau mengatai dirimu sendiri Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo yang artinya 'tentu saja aku sama sepertimu'.

"CEO DS group mengenalnya, aku takut dia melebih-lebihkan jika memang dia yang memergoki kami saat itu"

Baekhyun tidak mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo kali ini. Kyungsoo hanya tahu jika Baekhyun menjadi selingkuhan Chanyeol dan dia tidak begitu ikut campur lebih pada kehidupannya.

"aah, tapi bukankah kau sering mengalami itu sejak pertama berpacaran dengan Chanyeol? Tenang saja, kupikir dia memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembunyikanmu rapat-rapat, aku sangat iri padamu"

"apa kau baru saja mengatakan pacarku sangat sempurna?" Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan puppy-eyesnya pada Kyungsoo dan membuat pria mungil itu merasa ingin muntah.

"apa kau meremehkan CINTA SEJATIku dengan JongIn?"

Baekhyun langsung tertawa keras mendengar pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat 'cinta'. Kyungsoo tahu betul kenapa Baekhyun tertawa, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa menjadi begitu serius dalam berpacaran dengan JongIn. Sebelumnya dia memiliki hidup yang bebas dan selalu menganggap cinta itu tidak pernah ada. Namun dia termakan omongannya sendiri, dia jatuh cinta pada JongIn dan hari-harinya masih tetap bebas namun terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"berhentilah tertawa" Kyungsoo menatap datar pada temannya yang tertawa memegangi perutnya.

"aku.. HHAHAHAH tidak menyangka HAHAHAH astaga Kyungsoo kau sangat lucu"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul. _"kau akan merasakannya Baek, Jatuh cinta ..."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera berjalan menuju apartemennya. Dia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Dia memutuskan pulang lebih awal (biasanya dia ada di apartemennya pukul 6 sore).

"apa bocah itu sudah dirumah?"

Daehyun terkejut dengan ucapannya "kenapa aku harus peduli?! Sialan! Ini pasti karena otakku sedang kacau dan tidak bisa berfikir jernih!"

Dia memasuki apartemennya setelah menekan password. Suasana begitu hening di dalam. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"dasar jalang pemalas..." umpat Daehyun setelah menemukan Hana yang tertidur di ruang tamu dengan makanan yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

Daehyun mendekati Hana bermaksud membangunkannya (paksa). Matanya melebar melihat sebuah barang ditangan wanita itu. Dollar cash sekitar 5000 dollar. Daehyun mendecih. Bukan karena Hana yang sudah pasti mengambil uang itu dari ruang kerja Daehyun. Uang bukanlah masalah besar untuknya. Tapi kelakuan wanita ini yang membuatnya jijik. Dia memang tidak pernah memergoki kelakuan Hana karena pulang kerumah sesuai jadwalnya.

Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kamar Taehyung. Kamar itu terkunci dari luar. Itu artinya tidak ada seorangpun didalamnya.

"LEE HANA IREONA!"

Kepala Daehyun mendadak terbakar emosi. Dia berdiri di depan Hana yang tertidur di sofa. Kakinya terangkat dan mendorong keras tubuh Hana hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"AWWW!"

Hana mengerang kesakitan karena kepalanya terantuk lantai. Dia merasakan pegal disekujur tubuhnya. Uang ditangannya berhamburan dilantai. "oh uangku!" Hana memungutnya dengan cepat dan ketika selembar uang terakhir tergeletak di samping sepatu mahal yang dipakai oleh seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Hana merasakan nafasnya hampir berhenti. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu 'tidak, ini bukan jam pulang Daehyun oppa' kepalanya perlahan mendongak keatas. Sosok tampan dengan wajah datar dan terlihat ekspresi yang sangat menakutkan.

"op-oppa, ke-kenapa kkau pulang lebih awal..?"

"apa kau merencanakan merampok seisi rumahku dan memberikanku senyuman menjijikan seolah tidak terjadi apapun ketika aku pulang?"

"i-itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan oppa, i-ini uang sewa kontrak rumahku- IYA INI UANG SEWA"

"Apa orang korea menggunakan dollar amerika untuk sewa rumah bobrok milikmu?"

Hana kehilangan kata-kata, dia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar.

"keluar dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajah jalangmu di depanku selamanya"

Hana tertawa keras setelah Daehyun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Daehyun menahan kepalannya yang sudah siap menghabisi Hana. Dia tidak peduli jika lawannya wanita, baginya ini sebuah penghinaan untuk harga dirinya.

"JALANG? Apa kau lupa siapa wanita yang lebih jalang dariku? Wanita yang merayu semua pria dengan wajah polos yang menyembunyikan sifat rubahnya? Aku tentu mengatakan kebenaran bukan? Kau tahu sendiri siapa yang lebih jalang oppa... DIA ADALAH SOH-ACKK!"

BUGGG

Daehyun benar-benar melayangkan tinjunya pada pipi Hana dengan kekuatan maksimum. Wanita itu tersungkur langsung ke lantai dan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Hana merasakan kesakitan luar biasa dan kepalanya menjadi sangat sakit.

"Ah! Gigiku!" dia gemetaran melihat 5 giginya tergeletak di lantai.

Kemudian terdengar suara rusuh dari pintu. "YAH! JUNG DAEHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Sekertarisnya datang dengan muka pucat melihat Hana yang mengerang kesakitan dilantai. Kondisi Hana terlihat babak belur dan wanita itu menangis pilu. Daehyun tidak memerdulikan Youngjae, dia justru menemukan sosok kecil yang datang bersama Youngjae dengan ekspresi pucat melihat Hana yang tidak berdaya. Taehyung.

"apa kau gila? KAU MEMUKUL WANITA dengan bogemmu yang keras itu?!"

Daehyun menatap Youngjae dan mengangguk tenang.

"kau menganggukan kepalamu?! Yah! Bagaimana jika kau tertangkap polisi?!"

Daehyun tersenyum sinis "itu urusanmu untuk mengurusnya, urusanku sudah selesai dengan kotoran ini" Daehyun menggantikan subjek manusia pada Hana. Baginya wanita ini bukanlah manusia.

"ah, laporkan pada polisi, dia merampok uangku dan menggunakan kedok sebagai babysitter. Laporkan jika aku hanya memberikan perlawanan dan berusaha melindungi hartaku, jika kau butuh barang bukti gunakan rekaman cctv diruang kerjaku, gampang bukan?"

Youngjae terkejut begitu melihat puluhan lembar uang tergeletak di lantai. Jika memang wanita ini mencuri uang Daehyun maka sudah pasti polisi akan menuduhnya dan Daehyun hanya menjadi korban. Tapi Youngjae merasa perlakuan kasar Daehyun sudah keterlaluan, sebenarnya Youngjae tahu bahwa Daehyun sangat baik mengontrol emosinya tanpa menggunakan kekerasan dan hanya kalimat tajam.

"appa... kau seharusnya tidak memukulnya begitu keras..."

Youngjae terkejut mendengar Taehyung berbicara pada Ayahnya. Apalagi kalimat itu terdengar riskan untuk suasana hati Daehyun yang tidak baik.

"Yah Yah Yah Taehyung-ah! Jangan katakan apapun!" ucap Youngjae panik.

"karena eomma bilang kau memiliki hati yang lembut... kau mudah memaafkan orang lain..."

"Taehyung-ah dengarkan ahjussi, Ayahmu hanya melakukan perlawanan, mu-mungkin ahjumma ini memiliki bela diri yang tinggi dan bisa saja mengancam keselamatan Ayahmu! Kau tahu kan maksudku?"

"maaf jika Taehyung bicara salah..." Taehyung menunduk dalam. Youngjae mengelus dadanya. Jantungnya seperti terpacu sangat cepat membuatnya hampir gila.

Taehyung mendekati Hana yang masih menangis dan mengerang kesakitan.

"aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi Hana noona, kau menyakiti hati Taehyung tadi pagi, kau bukan orang baik... aku percaya pada Appa"

Hana menatap Taehyung tidak percaya "dan satu hal lagi... appa dan eomma saling mencintai, dan aku lahir dari cinta mereka, bukan orang lain, dan margaku adalah JUNG!"

Daehyun mengamatinya dari kejauhan dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

TBC

review pleaseee~~ biar author bisa memperbaiki kekurangan ff ini dan jga bisa tau respon kalian sama ff ini hehehe waaaah makasih ya yang nge-fav/ follow story ini ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"kenapa kau bisa kemari bersama anak itu?" tanya Daehyun pada Youngjae yang duduk di ruang makan menikmati segelas kopi. "dia memakai ponsel gurunya dan mencari nomor telefon kantor, kebetulan aku belum pulang, dia bilang dia tidak bisa pulang"  
Kemudian Daehyun terdiam.  
"ngomong-ngomong... dia mirip sekali denganmu" Youngjae mengucapkannya dengan pelan supaya tidak menimbulkan masalah lagi seperti pagi tadi.  
"carikan aku housekeeper yang lebih baik, ah dia juga harus mau mengurusi anak itu"  
Daehyun sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Youngjae hanya bisa mengelus dada.  
"arraseo, aku pergi" Youngjae berpamitan.

-  
Hari sudah cukup siang dan Baekhyun tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Dia melihat jam dinding menunjukan pukul 11 pagi. Dia melangkah menuju dapur dan melihat ada makanan yang terbungkus plastik disebelahnya ada sebuah note dari Kyungsoo bahwa dia bangun sangat pagi untuk pergi kemah dan akan kembali lusa. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, dia melihat sarapan buatan Kyungsoo.  
"ah aku tidak bisa makan jam segini, aku sedang diet... ah kasihan Kyungsoo, dia sudah berusaha menyiapkan sarapan untukku... ah baiklah demi membalas kebaikan teman sejatiku..."  
Walaupun Baekhyun tahu dia tidak akan mudah bertambah berat badan tapi dia akan dibunuh jika trainernya terus mempengaruhi mentalnya dan dia akan mengaku bahwa dia tidak melakukan diet. Trainernya lebih menakutkan dari hantu menurutnya.  
Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan segera mengecek ponselnya. pesan dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan dia ada pertemuan penting di luar kota dan tidak bisa menemani Baekhyun. bibir mungilnya mengerucut sebal, lalu ada lagi pesan dari ibunya. Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama dan kemudian mencoba menelfon ibunya.  
"Yah! Kenapa kau baru menelfonku ?" suara ibunya terdengar khawatir.  
"mianhae, aku benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, bagaimana kabarmu eomma?"  
"eomma masih baik-baik saja..."  
"mwoyaa... kau harus sehat eomma"  
"arraseo... baekkie-ya...eumm... mianhae...sepertinya eomma tidak bisa mengirimi uang lagi, tapi jika eomma memiliki uang lebih pasti kukirimkan, pasti!"  
"sudahlah, gunakan uang hasil menjual sayur untuk makan dan kebutuhanmu saja, aku bisa mengurus diriku disini eomma, tenanglah"  
Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan ibunya sedangkan dirinya begitu kepanikan. Dia memang menghasilkan uang sebagai model, tapi hutangnya juga belum terbayar pada teman-temannya selama dia berada di Seoul dan itu tidak sedikit. Tapi kondisi ibunya pasti sangatlah buruk, dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain bekerja lebih keras disini.  
Baekhyun memutuskan percakapan mereka dan mulai menghela nafas berat. Gajinya sebagai model masih dibawah standar karena dia tergolong baru dan bisa dibilang trainee. Ini menyedihkan, bahkan dia menumpang di apartemen Kyungsoo dan membayar lebih sedikit dari Kyungsoo.  
"eotthoke... " Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja makan dan menatap kosong.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Pagi hari di sebuah apartemen yang dihuni 2 yeoja sedang cukup ribut karena mereka bangun terlambat dan harus segera menuju tempat kerja.  
"Moohyun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kita sudah terlambat!" teriakan salah satu yeoja dengan rambut blonde pendek. Dia memunguti kertas hasil mereka bergadang semalam di meja. "sebentar lagi eonni! Aku sedang mempersiapkan bento untuk Yeolli" teriak yeoja berambut cokelat sebahu yang dipanggil Moohyun tadi.  
"Yah! Apa dia benar akan mampir?! Ppali! Cepat turun kebawah , aku akan memanaskan mobil dulu"  
"nee!"  
Setelah Moohyun memastikan semua bekal yang ia persiapkan dalam waktu singkat itu selesai dia kemudian turun ke bawah dengan wajah berbinar. Dia liriknya layar ponselnya. Meski seseorang yang ia harapkan tidak membalas pesan terakhirnya dia masih yakin orang itu akan mampir kemari.  
Baru saja Moohyun melangkahkan kaki dari gedung, terlihat seorang namja dengan pakaian rapi tampak tersenyum melihat dirinya.  
"oppa!" Moohyun berlari kecil ke arah Chanyeol.  
"annyeong, maaf aku baru bisa menemuimu" dengan senyuman cerah dan lebar Chanyeol membuat Moohyun balik tersenyum manis padanya.  
"gwenchana, aku tahu kau sibuk"  
Chanyeol meraih ujung kepala Moohyun dan mengacak rambutnya. "aku tahu kau kecewa, tenang saja setelah aku kembali dari pertemuan ini aku akan mentraktirmu makan"  
"nee..." Moohyun tersenyum namun merasa sedih karena Chanyeol akan meniinggalkannya lagi untuk pekerjaan.  
Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol merangkum wajah Moohyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Moohyun merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir cepat dan dadanya berdebar. Begitu melihat wajah Chanyeol yang semakin dekat dia menutup matanya.  
Cup "aku pergi dulu, pakai baju yang lebih hangat, annyeong"  
"an-anyeong"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "HAHAHAHAHAHA aigooo Moohyun-ah... kenapa kau menutup matamu? HAHAHAH"  
Park Choa teman satu apartemen Moohyun tertawa keras dalam perjalanan mereka menuju kantor. Alasan dia tertawa karena melihat adegan Chanyeol yang mengecup dahi Moohyun tadi. Di dalam mobil Moohyun mematung tidak menanggapi tawa Choa.  
"sudah berapa tahun kau mengenal Chanyeol? Dia dari luar saja seperti anjing kecil yang patuh dan menggemaskan, tapi dia tidak akan peka dengan hal romantis apapun! Aigoo"  
"tapi dia... tunanganku kan?"  
Choa berhenti tertawa dan melirik Moohyun yang menatap keluar jendela.  
"aku tahu, tapi kau juga berhentilah berharap banyak hal yang membuat Chanyeol justru meninggalkanmu"  
Moohyun menoleh pada Choa yang sedang fokus menyetir. Dia tiba-tiba sangat marah dengan ucapan Choa.  
"kenapa dia bisa meninggalkanku?! Dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku!"  
"hentikan saja pembicaraan ini… Kau tahu kau sangat egois dan aku tidak bisa menanggapi amarah kekanakkanmu hari ini"  
"kekanakkan?" Moohyun menatap Choa tidak percaya.  
"jangan katakan apapun karena yang kutahu kau menjadi seperti ini setelah Chanyeol mengatakan dia menyukai kakakmu"  
"Choi Sohyun sudah menikah dengan Daehyun kau tahu kan? Chanyeol tidak berhak memiliki perasaan lain pada Sohyun! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Harusnya kakak yang sadar diri bahwa dia akan menikah dan tidak bermain api dengan Chanyeol! Sohyun unni harusnya tahu diri!"  
Choa memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Dia mencengkram kemudi dengan erat.  
"dengarkan aku Choi Moohyun... aku tidak tahu apa yang kau ketahui antara Chanyeol dan Sohyun dihari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Daehyun... tapi rahasia yang hanya kau yang tahu ini membuatku sangat muak dan kesal... aku bukanlah orang dekat keluargamu apalagi Chanyeol, aku memang orang asing diantara kehidupan kalian yang membingungkan...dan berhati-hatilah jika membicarakan seseorang yang sudah meninggal"  
Choa menatap Moohyun yang sudah berteman dengannya 10 tahun. Moohyun memang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri meski posisinya sebagai asisten design tidak membuatnya merasa rendah justru menikmati pekerjaannya dan menghormati Moohyun sebagai atasannya.  
Kisah yang Choa dengar tentang keluarga Moohyun dan kedekatannya dengan 2 pria yang tampan bernama Chanyeol dan Daehyun dia ketahui dengan sendirinya. Sangat membingungkan dan menyakitkan.  
"mianhamnida... lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi unni, bagaimana pun unni pasti akan mengatakan kalau aku terlalu posesif dengan pria yang jelas akan menjadi suamiku kelak,yah... masa lalu itu memang menyakitkan dan mungkin sisa kenangan saat malam sebelum pernikahan itu begitu melekat diingatanku seperti parasit!"  
Choa menatap Moohyun yang menampakan wajah terluka dan tatapan dingin. Malam sebelum pernikahan Sohyun terus menjadi bahan obrolan mereka disuasana sedingin ini jika mengenai Chanyeol. Choa sendiri pernah memergoki perdebatan Chanyeol dan Moohyun beberapa bulan yang lalu.  
Flashback Choa tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan Moohyun dan Chanyeol di balkon apartemennya. Dia mencoba tidak ikut campur, namun dia sangat khawatir karena pada saat itu Moohyun menjadi yeoja paling menyedihkan karena kehilangan kontak dengan Chanyeol selama 5 hari. Dia mencoba tinggal dan mendengarkan alasan Chanyeol.  
"oppa! Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini sulit sekali kuhubungi, kau tahu eomma terus menghubungiku menanyakan kehadiranmu di pertemuan kemarin"  
Moohyun mencurahkan betapa frustasinya dia karena hampir seminggu Chanyeol sulit sekali dihubungi. Pria tinggi itu hanya bisa menatap tenang pada bola mata Moohyun yang berapi-api.  
"aku ada urusan pekerjaan"  
"lagi? Apa kau sengaja membuat alasan pekerjaan untuk bertemu keluargaku? Aku tahu kau sedang mengembangkan bisnis restoran dan event milikmu! Tapi setidaknya pikirkan aku , aku yang nantinya akan ada di masa depanmu!"  
Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Moohyun perlahan. Moohyun menatap Chanyeol hampir menangis.  
"mianhae... kenapa kau mengatakan aku tidak memikirkanmu? Aku hanya terhambat oleh pekerjaanku, aku akan memperjuangkanmu, tapi kau juga harus mengerti dimana posisiku, aku anak yang menjadi tulang punggung keuargaku, aku tidak memiliki orang tua yang bekerja untuk memenuhi hidupku, aku sendirian menanggung ini Moohyun-ah..."  
Choa begitu terkejut dengan cara Chanyeol meminta maaf ini. Pria itu terlihat brengsek saat menghadapi Moohyun yang notabennya melankolis. Dia selalu memakai perasaannya.  
"tapi kau masih belum tulus padaku oppa..."  
Choa mengangguk setuju. Moohyun adalah gadis yang memiliki kepekaan kuat dan Choa juga merasakan hal yang sama.  
"apa yang kau katakan?" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Moohyun dan memeluk gadis mungil itu.  
"aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau mau bersamaku setelah kejadian malam pernikahan itu... kenapa kau bisa menerimaku setelah kematian kakakku"  
Chanyeol tampaknya hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Moohyun. Choa mendecih kesal, dia beranggapan jika Chanyeol memang memiliki perasaan dengan Sohyun kemudian menjadikan Moohyun sebagai pelarian. Itu yang masuk akal, namun Choa tidak memiliki pandangan apapun tentang peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum pernikahan Sohyun.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Mousie boutiq nampak sangat ramai dikunjungi pembeli. Semua hadir dari berbagai kelas karena produk yang ditawarkan banyak dari berbagai harga yang tidak mengecewakan. Modelnya pun tidak kalah saing dan banyak yang di ekspor ke luar negeri. Perintis Mousie boutiq ini tidak lain Moohyun sendiri. Dia yang membuat hampir seluruh design dengan bantuan Choa.  
"apa model itu belum juga datang?" tanya Daehyun pada Youngjae yang berdiri dengan note yang berisi jadwal dan mengenai pekerjaan. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu Baekhee di depan Mousie boutiq untuk menyiapkan pemotretan lusa.  
"bersabarlah sajangnim, karena kita menelfonnya dengan mendadak. Kau tahu kan wanita perlu mendandani wajahnya?" ujar Youngjae sedikit kesal karena Daehyun terus bertanya tidak sabaran.  
"pecat dia jika tidak datang dalam 15 menit, aku akan masuk ke dalam dan menunggunya"  
"ehh? Ta-tapi"  
Belum selesai Youngjae bicara Daehyun sudah masuk dalam butik dan bertemu karyawan Moohyun.  
"apa Moohyun sudah datang?"  
"oh annyeonghaseyo CEO jung, eonni ada didalam, anda bisa masuk"  
Daehyun mengangguk mengerti, sejenak dia menatap karyawan itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Entah kenapa karyawan muda itu begitu berdebar.  
"lain kali, sebut Moohyun sebagai direktur... dia bukan eonni-mu, tapi dia memberi upah untuk kau bawa ke rumah dan membagikannya dengan keluargamu yang sederhana... mengerti?"  
Dengan mata berkaca-kaca karyawan itu memberikan bow 90 derajat berulang kali sampai Daehyun menghilang dari pandangannya.  
Mengerikan.  
"Moohyun-ah!" Daehyun langsung berubah menjadi pria manis dihadapan adik-iparnya.  
Moohyun menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang memasangkan sebuah blazer pria pada manekin.  
"oppa! Kenapa kau kemari? Apa kau sedang menginspeksi butikku?" tanya Moohyun dengan nada ketakutan dibuat-buat.  
"yah, untuk apa seorang CEO melakukan hal itu? Itu bukan pekerjaanku"  
Moohyun mendengus "ah kau memang tidak memiliki selera humor yang bagus oppa"  
Daehyun menatap Moohyun hangat. Kemudian ingatan tentang apa yang ia dengar kemarin terlintas. Daehyun sebenarnya tidak mau mengakui jika memang Chanyeol bermain dibelakang Moohyun. Atau dengan kata lain percuma jika dia mengatakan hal itu pada Moohyun.  
"apa jika aku menjadi lucu kau akan menjadi milikku?"  
"apa yang kau katakan pagi-pagi begini oppa? Aigoo Chanyeol akan mengalahkanmu telak jika dia mulai bercerita humor padaku"  
Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya dipikiran Moohyun. Daehyun benci fakta itu.  
"setidaknya uangku akan menang telak" gumam Daehyun.  
"cepat katakan alasanmu datang kemari" potong Moohyun.  
"eumm... aku ingin kau memilihkan pakaianmu yang akan dipakai model event yang ditunjuk, kau sudah dengar event kami kan?"  
"ah! Ne ne ne! Apa dia disini? Dia lebih muda atau lebih tua dariku?"  
"dia lebih tua darimu, dia harus ada disini 15 menit lagi kalau tidak aku akan menggantikannya dengan model lain"  
"ya ya ya, hajima! Aku melihatnya di majalah! Dia cantik sekali! Dasar kau pria dingin, ayo kita tunggu dia di depan"  
Daehyun memegang lengan Moohyun saat gadis itu melewatinya. Dia berhenti dan menatap Daehyun heran.  
"apa reaksimu jika kukatakan Chanyeol berselingkuh?"  
Moohyun terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum manis pada Daehyun.  
"aku mungkin hanya akan menganggap dia bermain dengan wanita yang sedang membutuhkan uang, aku tidak selalu bisa ada disampingnya saat ini, tapi kelak setelah kami menikah maka itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"  
Daehyun tertawa sinis kemudian melepaskan tangannya.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "brengsek... dasar sialan menghubungiku mendadak...hosh hosh hosh..." Baekhyun berlarian disepanjang mall dari pintu masuk. Dia menatap layar ponselnya memastikan arah kemana dia pergi dari petunjuk yang dibuat Youngjae.  
Dengan kecepatan penuh dia menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Youngjae. Begitu melihat sosok Youngjae dari kejauhan dia menghela nafas lega.  
"Youngjae-ssi!" teriak Baekhyun penuh keceriaan.  
Youngjae yang melihat Baekhyun dari jauh melambaikan tangannya. Saat gadis imut itu mendekat dia melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang lumayan berantakan namun masih terlihat manis.  
"err, kukira kau terlambat karena berdandan..."  
Baekhyun terkejut dan segera mencari cermin besar dan melihat betapa kacaunya dirinya. Memakai jeans panjang dan tshirt hijau polos seperti pengangguran. Untunglah dia tidak lupa memakai wignya dan memasangkannya dengan benar.  
"itu karena rumahku sangat jauh dari sini, aku kemari dengan bis dan tadi macet dan aku sempat terjatuh di depan mall... eotthoke... maafkan atas penampilan burukku" Baekhyun hampir menangis membayangkan kejadian tadi yang sangat memalukan, dan kali ini dia terlihat buruk didepan atasannya.  
"gwenchana Baekhee-ssi! Kau masih terlihat mempesona! Aigoo wanita cantik selalu pas mengenakan apapun" Youngjae berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.  
"kau sudah datang ternyata, apa-apaan dengan pakaianmu? Apa kau baru saja bangun tidur?"  
Suara Daehyun terdengar dibelakang Baekhyun. pria mungil itu berbalik dan merasakan jarak Daehyun cukup dekat hingga dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Daehyun.  
"tidak masalah oppa, eonni masih terlihat cantik dengan pakaian biasa"  
Baekhyun terkejut dengan suara seorang wanita yang berdiri di samping Daehyun. Wajah oval dan baby-face tergambar di wajah wanita itu, namun detik berikutnya Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Dia pernah melihat wajah wanita itu.  
"ah perkenalkan eonni, namaku Choi Moohyun, aku pemilik Mousie boutiq, senang bertemu denganmu"  
DEG "dia pacar Chanyeol asal kau tahu saja" ucap Daehyun tiba-tiba.  
"ya! Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu!" Moohyun memukul pelan lengan Daehyun.  
"karena Chanyeol bisa dibilang bossnya Baekhee, tidak masalah kan?" kilah Daehyun. Dia mencoba melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.  
"gwenchana, sebuah penghormatan bertemu dengan pacar tuan Park, kau beruntung"  
Daehyun hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. kemudian mereka melanjutkan memilih pakaian untuk pemotretan. Tanpa disangka Baekhee/Baekhyun sangat akrab dengan Moohyun dalam waktu singkat. Mereka langsung bertukar nomer dan saling berbagi selera pakaian yang tidak disangka memiliki kesamaan. Daehyun mengira dia akan menemukan keanehan jika Baekhyun bertemu dengan pacar Chanyeol tapi ternyata tidak.  
"pilihlah yang menurut eonni bagus, aku sudah memisahkan baju-baju ini menurut seleraku yang sepertinya hampir sama denganmu eonni!"  
"jinjja? Woah pakaian ini sangat cantik! Gumawo moohyun-ah"  
"tidak masalah eonni! Oh iya aku harus membereskan ruanganku sebelum Choa unnie datang, aku akan meninggalkan eonni disini bersama Daehyun oppa, mian"  
"gwenchana, kaa~ aku akan mengurus ini dan kita bertemu nanti"  
"oke! Yah oppa! Jangan diam saja disitu! Bantu Baekhee unni dong, daah aku pergi"  
"aishhh jinjja, kenapa aku harus ikut memilih pakaian wanita" Daehyun mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang memilih baju.  
"sajangnim.. apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Kulihat kau terus menatapku sejak tadi"  
Daehyun terkejut " kenapa kau sangat percaya diri jika aku menatapmu? seperti aku kurang kerjaan saja"  
"aigoo... manusia egois ini..." gumam Baekhyun yang di dengar Daehyun Daehyun menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tidak memperhatikannya. Pria mungil itu menyadari perubahan suasana dan memberanikan diri balik menatap Daehyun. Tatapan mengintimidasi yang seharusnya membuat dia ketakutan justru seolah memberi sengatan ke sekujur tubuh Baekhyun dan sejenak dia merasakan ada kupu-kupu di perutnya.  
'aku pasti gila jika orang ini terlihat tampan saat memasang wajah jahatnya' batin Baekhyun "chogiyo... sekarang kau benar-benar menatapku kan? Wae? Apa yang kau inginkan sajangnim?"  
Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping kepala Baekhyun,membisikkan sesuatu.  
"berapa Chanyeol membayarmu untuk mengikuti eventku? Apa termasuk one-night-stand? Apa kau berasal dari tempat prostitusi?"  
Baekhyun tidak terkejut sama sekali. Mendengar kalimat tajam itu Dia jadi yakin jika orang yang berada di luar ruang rapat saat itu adalah Daehyun.  
"kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"  
"eumm... sebenarnya aku mungkin akan kena masalah jika kuberitahu yang sebenarnya pada anda"  
Daehyun mencengkram lengan Baekhyun seketika. Matanya menyalang marah karena sepertinya ini menjadi lebih serius.  
"katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!"  
Baekhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Daehyun yang memaksanya.  
"tenang saja pak, ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda, aku dan tn. Park akan bekerja profesional"  
Baekhyun melihat tangan Daehyun yang mencengkramnya cukup kuat kemudian Daehyun tersadar dan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. daehyun kembali bertingkah arogan.  
"apapun hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol jangan sampai diketahui public, jika kau datang sebagai pihak ketiga maka segera saja enyah dari hadapanku setelah kontrakmu berakhir. Menyedihkan melihat seorang gadis miskin mengharapkan berada di kasta bangsawan"  
"apa anda mengancamku? Bukankah membiarkan pihak ketiga sepertiku akan menguntungkanmu? Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir kenapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia bersamaku dibanding tunangannya? Kasta bangsawan hanya bias menggunakan uang dari pada otak" balas Baekhyun tanpa ragu. Melihat ekspresi Daehyun yang terlihat kehilangan kata-kata membuat Baekhyun tersenyum menang.  
"aku tidak akan jatuh oleh ancaman seperti itu Daehyun-ssi, orang seperti anda sudah sangat kuhapal perilakunya, kalian akan mendapatkan segalanya dengan uang dan hasilnya bukanlah sebuah kebahagiaan yang murni, cih sayang sekali"  
Daehyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Youngjae duduk dibangku di depan butik menatap pada layar ponselnya dengan lemas. Dia masih menunggu balasan dari penyedia jasa housekeeper. Dia sedikit ragu meminta bantuan dari penyedia jasa seperti ini karena banyak dari mereka tidak memenuhi syarat housekeeper yang diajukan Daehyun nantinya.  
"Youngjae-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun datang dengan 2 gelas kopi ditangannya. Segera dia memberikan salah satunya pada Youngjae.  
"gumawo Baekhee-ssi, mmm ini aku sedang mencari orang" jawab Youngjae lemas.  
"wae? Untuk apa?"  
"housekeeper dan babysitting, sayangnya harus 1 orang saja"  
"MWO? Apa pria semanismu sudah punya anak?"  
Youngjae terkejut karena teriakan Baekhyun. Dia menggeleng kuat mendengar kata 'anak'.  
"anieyo! Bos Daehyun! Dia yang membutuhkan orang! Aku masih single"  
Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Dia menoleh kearah Daehyun yang sedang berbincang dengan Moohyun. Dia sedang berpikir keras.  
"apa harus wanita?"  
"mmm… molla, sejauh ini dia tidak memerdulikan housekeepernya, tidak peduli gender"  
"aku mau!"  
"ah terima kasih- MWO?"  
"bu-bukan! Sepupuku! Ya sepupu yang sudah kuanggap oppaku sendiri!tolong bantu dia ya, kumohon Youngjae-ssi"  
"apa kau yakin oppamu bisa mengurus anak juga?"  
"dia sudah ahli! Sayang sekali dia baru saja dipecat dan… hiks… dia sekarang pengangguran.. hiks hiks dia tidur dijalan aku tidak tega! Hiks" Baekhyun menambahkan acting menangis untuk menyempurnakannya.  
"oke oke oke, uljima… tenang saja Baekhee-ssi aku akan langsung memberimu alamat bos sebaiknya dia datang sebelum Daehyun berangkat kerja, sekitar jam 6"  
"arraseo! Khansamnida Youngjae-ssi! Ah sebelumnya boleh aku tolong padamu untuk merahasiakan oppaku? Nanti biarkan oppaku saja yang memperkenalkan dirinya langsung"  
"tenang saja Baekhee-ssi"  
TBC

hello readers yang setia dan selalu meninggalkan review~~~~ huuu i love you~~~ sorry telat bgt apdetnya, author nih agak sibuk (sok sibuk padahal nonton drama mulu) hehehe btw suka bgt baca review kalian! beberapa kritik juga makasiiii tapi aku gatau udah refleksi apa belum :( yah susah emang tp pelan2 aku rubah deh :) 


	6. Chapter 6

maaf banget buat readers yang menantikan kelanjutan cerita ini, aku harus hiatus dalam waktu cukup lama, aku harus konsen ke study .

sekali lagi maaf , aku harap kalian ngerti... :'(

FF ini masih bisa lanjut kok ,tapi waktunya ga bisa pastiin


End file.
